benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krucjaty
Skutkiem Rzymsko Katolickich krucjat było ostatecznie wspomożenie i wzmocnienie pozycji Islamu w Europie. Rzymsko Katoliccy krzyżowcy pod pretekstem walki z muzułmanami, zaatakowali jedyną zaporę pomiędzy Europą a światem islamskim, którym było Bizancjum, zdobywając i łupiąc jego stolice, przyczyniając się ku porażce cesarstwa bizantyjskiego. W rezultacie jedyna siła która w rzeczywistości efektywnie zwalczała Islam przez wieki została w krytycznym momencie nieodwracalnie osłabiona. thumb|left|Wejście Krzyżowców do Konstantynopola w 1204 RokuW 1204 roku Bizancjum było w krytycznym momencie swojego istnienia pod naporem muzułmańskich najeźdźców. Cesarstwo wezwało Rzymsko Katolickich krzyżowców by ci pomogli im przeciwstawić się islamskiej ekspansji, ci jednak zdradzili cała sprawę "chrześcijańską" i nielogicznie oraz sprzecznie z deklarowanymi celami oraz sensem istnienia samej krucjaty, krzyżowcy postanowili zaatakować Bizantyjską stolice Konstantynopol. Osłabione Cesarstwo wydało krzyżowcom bitwę lecz nie udało się mu odeprzeć krzyżowców, wtedy w 1204 roku doszło do jednej z największych grabieży miasta. Konflikt pomiędzy krzyżowcami a Bizantyjczykami wynikł z powodu braku możliwości zapłaty krzyżowcom, Bizancjum było już w tak słabym stanie że musiało przedłużać umowy wypłat. Krzyżowcy odmówili dalszego oczekiwania, szturmując miasto i doprowadzając do katastrofy która była katalizatorem dla wzmocnia islamskich wrogów Cesarstwa oraz ostatecznie jego upadku. Krucjata dla której teoretycznie sprawą wiary i męczeństwa było osłabienie muzłuman, zaszkodziła Bizancjum tak bardzo, a więc i sprawie całej nieislamskiej Europy, że lepiej by było gdyby nie wyruszyła nigdy. ---- Gdy Cesarz Bizancjum w obliczu zagrożenia wynikającego z armii Tureckiej zbliżającej się do Konstantynopola wysłał Papieżowi List z proźbą , aby wysłać oddział swoich braciom chrześcijanom , by przepędzić oddziały Tureckie , Papież Urban II na podstawie tej proźby Cesarza Konstatynopulu , ogłosił na synodzie Wyprawe Krzyżową , mówiąc , że każdy kto poniesie śmierć na wyprawie krzyżowej , zostaną mu odpuszczone wszystkie grzechy , szydząc z Jezusa Chrsystusa który zapłacił na krzyżu cenę , aby zapłacić za grzech calego świata . Katoliką tak bardzo podobało się szyderstwo z słowa Bożego , że powstali katolicyy fałszywi kaznodzieje którzy przygotowywali tłumy katolików na śmierć i potępienię . Jednym z nich był Piotr z Amines , czyli Piotr Pustelnik . Ten człowiek zorganizował I wyprawe ludową , która miała miejsce w 1096 . Wykorzystał on nastroje uciskanych chłopów i wieśniaków , którzy pod wpływem jego kazań i z nim na czele ruszyli na swoją wyprawe krzyżową . Obecnie Katolicy twierdzą , że miało to światły cel , aby odbić Jerozolime z rąk wyznawców Islamu , a konkretnie Grób Jezusa Chrystusa . Po pierwsze jednak , Grób Jezusa Chrystusa jest pusty , a chrześcijanie nie są poganami . Mowi się o tym na obrone wypraw krzyżowych że Islam odebrał katoliką prawo do pielgrzymek . Jednak Praktyka ta kultywowana również przez Islam , nie była pod kontrolą Arabów zabroniona dla chrześcijan aż do roku 1073 , natomiast Islamscy Fatymidzi którzy odbyli z rąk Turków Jerozolime i sprawowali nad nią kontrole podczas I krucjaty , zezwoli i dali prawo do bezpiecznego pielgrzymowania katoliką do Jerozolimy bez żadnych przeszkód , co więcej , Fatymidzi proponowali krzyżowcą wcześniej przymierze przeciwko Turką , z którymi krzyżowcy walczyli . Mimo tych faktów , krzyżowcy nie wycofali się , a zaatakowali nieprzygotowaną do wojny Jerozolime kontrolowaną przez Fatymidów którzy pozostawili w niej jedynie Garnizon który nie był w stanie sprostać krzyżowcą . Obrońcy Jerozolimy zostali pokonani a w samej Jerozolime katolicy Wymordowali , dokonując Rzeźi mieszkańców , zarówno Muzłuman jak i Żydów , a pozostałych przy życiu żydów zamknięto w Synagodze i podpalono . Chrześcijanie z Jerozolimy zostali wydaleni przez Muzłumanów na wieść o tym że krzyżowcy zbliżają się aby zająć Jerozolime . Tak więc usprawiedliwienie Krucjaty na podstawie zakazu możliwości Pielgrzymowania do Jerozolimy są kłamstwem . Katolicy nigdy takiego prawa nie otrzymali , zarówno katolicyzm jak i Islam oraz Poganie , celebrują pielgrzymki , praktyki tej nie znajdziemy w Biblii . Wysówając więc takie twierdzenie katolicy przynają że nie są chrześcijanami jednocześnie burząc cały sens obrony Wypraw Krzyżowych . W rzeczywistości tak też jest , Katolicyzm jest pogaństwem , a praktyka Pielgrzymek do ziemi świętej została zapoczątkowana za życia Poganina fałszywie " nawruconego " na chrześcijaństwo - Cesarza Konstantyna . Pierwszą pielgrzymkę do Ziemi św. odbyła pobożna matka Konstantyna Wielkiego, Helena. '- Luteranie.pl , Średniowieczne Życie Kościelne ' Po Drugie , celem katolików wcale nie było odbicie Jerozolimy . Katolicy podczas pierwszej krucjaty ludowej rośli w siłę dzięki liczebności , po czym niszczyli wszystko na swej drodze co tylko znaleźli . Nie ma to nic wspólnego z odbijaniem czego kol wiek , gdzie kol wiek a już na pewno Jerozlimy . Rabowali oni i napadali na Wioski i Miasta . Katolicy byli bardziej zajęci mordowaniem żydów którzy znaleźli się po drodze . Za cały Antysemityzm Historiczny od czasów ukrzyżowania Chrystysa , odpowiada Kościół Katolicki . To on aż do dziś jest winen całego zła spływajacego na żydów . Niemiecki Pisarz Otto Markmann w książce Irrtumer Der Katolischen Kirche 'piszę : " '''W Konstantynopolu przeprowadzono najstraszliwsze w historii pogromy Żydów. Żydzi byli paleni żywcem w synagogach. Druga krucjata rozpoczęła się wraz z pierwszą, unicestwiając Żydów i mordując Muzułmanów w Portugalii '". W 1377 roku, dokonano mordu na Żydach w bawarskiej wiosce Deggendorf . Ferrabd Martinez , który sprawował wtedy funkcję Arcybiskupa pomocniczego w Sewilli , przeprowadził wojnę chrzczącą naród z okrzykiem " Bądźcie ochrzczeni albo gińcie " ! Zniszczył on wówczas społeczność żydowską liczącą 30 000 ludzi , 4 tysiące zamordowano a pozostałych 26 tysięcy sprzedano jako niewolników . 10 Tysięcy żydów w obawie przed prześladowaniami " nawróciło się " . W roku 1506 , niedługo przed reformacją właściwą , w Lizbonie Mnisi świętowali tak zwane krwawe zaślubiny , paląc w ciągu dwóch dni w okresie świąt Wielkiej Nocy ponad dwa tysiące Żydów . '''" Kościół rzymsko-katolicki od zawsze rzecz jasna był źródłem antysemityzmu . Zjawisko antysemityzmu było prawie nieznane w greko-katolickiej Rosji do czasów rozbiorów Polski w roku 1772 i 1795 . Rosyjski anty-semityzm został wessany z rzymsko-katolickiej Polski. Ustalono, że hiszpańska " Święta Inkwizycja " zniszczyła Żydów w Hiszpanii . " - Andrew Sinclair , Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia , Strona 8 " Od 1480 inkwizycja systematycznie tępi wyznawców judaizmu. Po upadku Granady Ferdynand V. pod wpływem wielkiego inkwizytora Torquemady wydał 1492 edykt, wypędzający Żydzi z Hiszpanji; wywędrowało ich wówczas ok. 300.000 do Marokka, Berberji, Włoch, Turcji i P o r t u g a l j i . Z tej ostatniej wypędzeni zostali również w 1498. We W ł o s z e c h od czasów frankońskich żyli Żydzi we względnie pomyślnych warunkach. Dopiero od XIII. w. zmuszono ich do specjalnego stroju, a od XV. w. ograniczono miejsce zamieszkania do ghetta; z Sycylji wypędzono ich 1493. We F r a n c j i osiedlili się Żydzi już w czasach Cezara. " ' - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Żydzi " Jednak to właśnie kiedy katolicy ruszyli do ziemi świętej , wyrżnięto bestialsko wbrew Biblii całe rzesze żydów . Wybijali oni wszystkich . Gdy Katolicy doszli do Belgradu – Stolicy Serbii , wiernych przedstawiecieli i stronników Bizancjum i Prawosławia , Serbowie postanowili wpuścić katolików do Belgradu , myśląc że są oni chrześcijanami chcących odbić Jerozolime . Gdy tak się stało wszyscy Serbowie zostali w belgradzie przez Katolików wymordowani a miasto zostało spalone i obrabowane – poczym katolicy poszli dalej . W końcu katolicy doszli do Konstantynopola w sile około 60 tysięcy ludzi . Cesarz Bizancjum bał się wpuszczać katolików wszystkich na raz do środka , więc wpuszczał ich po 6 osób , a po zwiedzeniu z miasta , wypusczał ich z powrotem . Następnie Cesarz zorganizował katolickim bojowniką transport , przewożąc ich przez Bosfor , wyrzucając ich wszystkich z Konstantynopola . Wojska Tureckie zmasakrowały wszystkie katolickie bojówki . Oprucz okrucieństwa i mordu jakich dopuścili się katolicy , nic nie wskurali , oprucz tego że wydali na siebie wieczny wyrok potępienia . Z 60 tysięcy katolickich krzyżowców chłopskich morderców , przeżyło 20 tysięcy . '" Te fanatyczne, nie ujęte w karby, przednie straże krzyżowców mordowały Żydów w Niemczech, dopuszczały się nadużyć na Węgrzech i w państwie bizantyjskim, w pierwszej zaś utarczce z Turkami pierzchły i wyginęły niemal doszczętnie. " ''- '''Luteranie.pl , Średniowieczne Życie Kościelne Podczas Oblegania Nicei , katoliccy krzyżowcy pokonali oddział wsparcia dla Garnizonu w Nicei , po tym w zwycięstwie przed Niceą , katolicy odrąbali głowy martwym turką , nabili je na pale - i żeby załamać obrońców wędrowali z nimi przed Zamkiem . Nicea była wówczas miastem gdzie więkrzością byli chrześcijanie , jedynie Garnizon i kasta rządząca należała do mniejszości Muzłumańskiej . Jednak Katoliccy krzyżowcy mieli po mimo tego , nadzieje na to aby splądrować Nicee . Gdy Cesarz Bizancjum za pomocą Bizantyjskiej Floty odcioł zaopatrzenia od strony Morskiej dla Nicei , przyjoł kapitulację garnizonu Nicejskiego i zajoł ją dla Bizancjum , doszło do rozłamu między Bizancjum a Katolickimi krzyżowcami , gdysz Cesarz chciał zachować miasto w raz z jego chrześcijańskimi mieszkańcami w jak najlepszym stanie , a krzyżowcy chcieli je splądorwać . Mentalność Katolickich krzyżowców , metody zła , terroru których nawet muzłumanie nie stosowali , obala wszelkie wątpliwości co do ich " chrześcijaństwa " . Gdy Krucjata dotarła do Antochi - miasta w którym było wielu Ormiańskich chrześcijan , po wejściu do miasta katolicy wymordowali ludność cywilną , w tym chrześcijan . Później aby zmusić krzyżowców do dalszej walki którzy odmawiając jej ukryli się w domach w Antochii , katolicy podpalili domy mieszkalne w których się schronili , ogień rozprzestrzenił się na całe miasto paląc 2000 domów . Podczas oblężenia Miasta Ma’arratu będącego pod kontrolą Muzłuman , katoliccy krzyżowcy odrąbywali głowy muzłumaną i wystrzeliwywali je z katapult do miasta w celu załamania obrońców . Ostatecznie zaproponowano garnizonowi żeby się poddał - wówczas zostanie on oszczędzony . Gdy tak się stało , rzekomi chrześcijanie - katolicy , wymordowali w mieście każdego , a kobiety i dzieci sprzedano w niewole . Później jako że krzyżowcy cierpieli głód z powodu braku zapasów żywności , zaczeli gotować żywcem cywili , po czym ich zjedli , dopuszczając się kanibalizmu . " Niektórzy ludzie mówią że zmuszeni brakiem żywności , gotowali dorosłych pogan a dzieci nadziewali na włócznie i smażyli nad ogniem . " - Kronikarz Radulf z Caen " Drżę na samą myśl by powiedzieć, że niektórzy z naszych ludzi , opętani szaleństwem głodu, odcinali kawałki mięsa z pośladków zabitych Saracenów których gotowali . " - Łaciński Kronikarz I Krucjaty Fulcher z Chartres , Peters Edward " The First Crusade: The Chronicle of Fulcher of Chartres and Other Source Materials " , ''Wydawnictwo Uniwersytet Pensylwania , 1998 , strona 84 O kanibaliźmie którego dopuścili się katolicy napisał nawet katolicki Kronikarz Albert z Akwizgranu ( , mimo swojej stronniczości dla sprawy katolickich krucjat gdzie zanotował , jakoby na krucjatę wyruszyło 600 tysięcy ludzi co nie było prawdą i absurdalnym wyolbżymieniem sił katolickich krzyżowców , przyznał on że katolicy dopuścili się aktu kanibalizmu na cywilnej ludności w Ma’arratu . '" Chrześcijanie nie jedli tylko Turków czy Saracenów, ale nawet psy ... "' - Katolicki Kronikarz Albert z Akwizgranu , ''Historia Hierosolimitana : History of the Journey to Jerusalem , strona 375 Szacuje się że łącznie z cywilami w Ma’arratu , wymordowano 20 tysięcy ludzi . Gdy Katolicy doszli ostatecznie do Jerozolimy , dopuszczali się podczas jej oblężenia aktów tak satanistycznego teroru na jego mieszkańcach jak wystrzeliwanie arabskich jeńców z katapult do Jerozolimy aby złamać jej nieprzygotowanych obrońców . Nic nie usprawiedliwi czynów morderców , którzy zaślepieni przez katolicyzm przekroczyli nie tylko wszelką Ewangelie i Boże Prawo , ale sprzeciwili się w każdej sytuacji i momencie swojego postępowania przeciwko własnemu sumieniu ludzkiemu nadanemu przez Boga , czyniąc ich gorszych od nawet muzułmanów . II Krucjata Podczas II krucjaty , Katolicy zebrali się w raz z posiłkami z Europy w Królestwie Jerozolimskim w Akce , z całą ówczesna elitą wojskową i Biskupów , z których między innymi byli Król Niemiec Kondrad III oraz Król Francji Ludwig VII , a także mistrzowie Zakonów Katolickich a także sam Król Jerozolimy - Baldwin III . Zadecydowali oni podczas narady że zaatakują oni Damaszek , ponieważ jest wspominany w Biblii , a jego zdobycie rozniosło by się echem w całej Europie . Jednak Damaszek był stolicą państwa sojuszniczej i pro krzyżowskiej dynastii muzłumańsiej Burydów . Burydzi byli wrogami Turków z którymi wojnę toczyli krzyżowcy , dlatego byli oni sojusznikami krzyżowców . Jednak katolicy postanowili ich zaatakować . Gdy wojska krzyżowców wyruszyły przeciw Damaszkowi , Emir Unur nie mógł uwierzyć że jes to w ogóle możliwe . Niepohamowana żądza zła oraz pychy katolików , były tak absurdalne . Z tego powodu przyjaciel krzyżowców Emir Unur , wezwał na pomoc do walki swoich wrogów Tureckich , ostatecznie jednak Damaszek w heroicznej obronie pokonał wojska krzyżowców tak , że ci nawet nie zdołali go oblegać , a samych Turków do Damaszku nie wpuszczono . To zwycięstwo Burydów i Haniebna porażka katolickich sług antychrysta , sprawiała , że utracili oni cennego sojusznika przeciwko Turcji jakim był Damaszek . Emir Unur w zemście za zdradziecki bezsensowny atak katolików , wysłał za nimi swoją lekką konnice która nękała krzyżowców przez drogę powrotną . Do samego końca Król Francji Ludwik VII i Król Niemiec Kondrad III nie chcieli słyszeć o wycofaniu się do czego zostali zmuszeni . Atak na Damaszek jest uznawany przez historiie jako olbrzymi błąd . Brytyjski Dyplomata i Historyk , Sir James Cochran Stevenson Runciman , napisał o tej decyzji że : " decyzja ta była kapitalnym głupstwem " III Krucjata Po II Krucjacie , zapanował pokój , Salladyn zjednoczył wszystkie państwa muzułmańskie stając się potęgą , widząc to katolicy wynegocjowali z Salladynem Rozejm . Jednak ich rządza mordu była tak wielka , że rozjem mimo potęgi muzłuman i przygotowania do potencjalnej wojny , został pogwałcony przez katolika Renalda de Châtillon , będącego Wasalem Królestwa Jerozolimskiego . Napadł on na karawany i mordował muzłuman . Natomiast Wielki Mistrz Templariuszy Gerard De Ritford , wydał muzłumaną w trakci rozjemu otwartą Bitwe . Sprowokowało to Sultana do tego aby wymówić krzyżowcom Wojnę na mocy pogwałcenia przez nich rozejmu . " W 1187 roku Rajmud , hrabia Trypolisu , zawarł z Salladynem rodzaj porozumienia , którego szczegóły nigdy nie zostały dokładnie ustalone . Dając Armi Salladyna pozwolenie na przekroczenie rzeki Jordan i wkroczenie do regionu Tyberiady , Rajmud twierdził że jego - i Salladyna - intencją było to , aby ten ostatni zajoł się muzułmańskimi chłopami . Krzyżowcy w swoich miastach i zamkach mieli zostać pozostawieni w spokoju , a już na pewno nie zaatakowani . Ale Gerard De Ritford , Wielki Mistrz Templariuszy , przebywał w tej okolicy z około stu trzydziestoma rycerzami zakonnymi . Od dawna był wrogiem Rajmunda , i postanowił zignorować rozkaz pozostania a w zamkach . Zamiast tego wydał niewiernym intruzom Bitwe . '" - " Rzezie, masakry i zbrodnie wojenne od starożytności do współczesności " , Janice Anderson , Anne Williams , Vivan Head , Strona 35 Podczas niej , Krzyżowcy zaatakowali Akke , oblegając ją . Gdy Garnizon się poddał i skapitulował , nikt z obrońców nie został oszczędzony , wszyscy zostali zabici . Porażka krzyżowców w Bitwie pod Hittin zaskutkowała zdobyciem Jerozolimy przez Muzułmanów . Z tego powodu zwołana została III krucjata przez Papieża Grzegorza VIII , Krucjata jednak Poległa gdy jej dowódca naczelny Fryderyk Barbarosa zmarł szybko w jej trakcie . Ostatecznie Krzyżowcy po bitwie pod Asurf gdzie pokonali wojska Salladyna , otrzymali swobodny dostęp do swoich miejsc kultu . Nie to wojny , Ryszard Lewie Serce dokonał impasu w negocjacjach z Salladynem i doszło do Bitwy pod Jaffą . Saladyn zdobył Jaffe , a ostatnia grupa 49 katolickich krzyżowców schroniła się w cytadeli . W przeciwieństwo do katolików , którzy w takiej sytuacji wymordowali by każdego w mieście a Garnizm cały zamordowano , Salladyn mimo tego jak przez wszystkie krucjaty , byli traktowani ludzie przez katolików , zagwarantował nic nie znaczącej militarnie grupie 49 krzyżowców bezpieczeństwo jeżeli się poddadzą . Katolicy jednak odrzucili tę propozycje , widząc że nadpływa Flota Ryszarda Lewie Serce . Posiłki Krzyżowców pokonały wojska Salladyna , te przegrupowały się 7 km od Jaffy . Ostatecznie po kolejnych starciach z katolikami , Salladyn wycofał się do kontrolowanej przez siebie Jerozolimy . Ostatecznie zawarto rozejm według którego katolicy mogli swobodnie korzystać z miejc kultu , Ryszard Opuścił Królestwo Jerozolimskie i wrócił do Anglii . V Krucjata Przewodniczący wyprawie krzyżowej legat Papieski '''Jacques de Vitry '. Papieże wymuszali presje i zmuszali Władców do podjęcia się Krucjat . Gdy w 1227 Fryderyk II Hohenstauf nadal zwlekał z wyruszeniem na krucjatę, został ekskomunikowany przez papieża Grzegorza IX. Rok później w czerwcu 1228 mimo ciążącej na nim klątwy wyruszył na krucjatę. Do Łask Rzymu i cofnięcia ekskomuniki powrócił za swoje zasługi na krucjacie dopiero w 1231 . " Klątwa kościelna! Okrzyk ten w wieku XI—XIII działał jak grom, wzbudzał dreszcz, zgrozę i przerażenie. Niejednego „nagłakrew zalała", gdy się dowiedział o rzuconej na siebie klątwie. W śmierci jego widziano „palec boży". Klątwa zwalała z tronów, wypędzała z kraju, zamącała stosunki między społeczeństwem, sprawiała, że mordowano się bez opamiętania. Przy pomocy klątwykościelnej jeden zręczny, przebiegły człowiek, siedzący w Rzymie na stolicy Piotrowej, był w stanie całą Europę zawichrzyć, instynkty zwierzęce wśród ludów pobudzić, by cel swój osiągnąć. On sam nie potrzebował mieć własnych wojsk, bo wjego interesie zabijali i dali się zabijać inni, których wyróżniał i którym błogosławił. Sprzymierzeńcem jego była głupota narodów, które lęk ogarniał, gdy im czytano z ambon i od ołtarzy bulle papieskie, wyklinające zwierzchników i najwyższych dostojników państwowych.''' " - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " Strona 3 - 4 , 1935 Pomnik Piotra z Amines , Piotra Pustelnika.JPG|Pomnik Piotra z Amines , Piotra Pustelnika Krzyżowcy ostrzeliwujący miasto obciętymi głowami muzułmanów.jpg|Krzyżowcy ostrzeliwujący miasto obciętymi głowami muzułmanów Narada w Akce i Atak na Damaszek.jpg|Narada w Akce i Atak na Damaszek Mroki Średnowiecza - Józef Putek.jpg|Mroki Średnowiecza - Józef Putek Rzezie, masakry i zbrodnie wojenne od starożytności do współczesności - Janice Anderson , Anne Williams , Vivan Head.jpg|Rzezie, masakry i zbrodnie wojenne od starożytności do współczesności - Janice Anderson , Anne Williams , Vivan Head Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Prawosławie Kategoria:Judaizm